I'm So Sorry
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Pregnant and alone Hinata moves to find a new place to start anew. There she finds the love she wanted, but can she trust him? Or be betrayed like in the past. FEMALE Hinatax?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, couldn't help it just popped in my head and wouldn't get out until I had to type it out here.**

**Warnings: Female Hinata, usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up in the arms of her boyfriend, giggling she was happy after being together since middle school and now in her second year in high school she decided to give herself to him completely. She snuggled into him and sighed, her life was now complete.<p>

**Couple of Weeks Later**

Hinata was bouncing on her heels waiting for her boyfriend, when she saw him coming she threw herself to him, a smile on her face. He caught her with his own smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello, listen I have something to tell you." Hinata said, smile still on her face. "It's going to change both of our lives!"

"Alright, I'm listening." He said, smile softening.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata said squealing, not noticing her boyfriends smile fall.

"What."

"I'm pregnant and it's yours!"

"No."

"Yea-" She stopped as soon as she saw his glare.

"That brat is not mine, you cheated on me." He told her.

"N-No, you know I would never do that." Hinata exclaimed.

"Sorry but this is where our relationship ends." He told her. "I was only with you to take your virginity, can't believe it took me three years for it. Plus I was cheating on you with my girl."

"What?" Hinata turned and saw the head cheerleader with him. Feeling her eyes sting she let the tears flow, taking a step back more fell down. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Then a hand was brought to her ex's face, punching him with a tooth flying out in the process. Hinata was about to fall when a pair arms hugged her from behind. Looking up she saw Kuroo punching the man and not showing mercy along with Kenma who was hugging her and encouraging the black-haired adult.

"You bastard." She heard Kuroo say as he and the man rolled in the ground. Both Kuroo and her ex are in college while Kenma is in his third year. "How dare you do that to her."

"KYAA! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Said the cheerleader.

"Kuroo that's enough we need to take Shoyo to the house." Kenma said, trying to hold on to Hinata. She was a bit to heavy for him.

"Fine, piece of trash." Kuroo said giving him one last kick before helping Kenma and Hinata, he carried Hinata and started to walk behind his boyfriend. Both men turned to see the girl kneel down to the boy and asking if he was ok, while the boy gave them a glare and answered his girlfriend.

Hinata was crying on the way back wetting Kuroo's shirt not that he minded. Kenma cast worried glances at her then at Kuroo then back at her.

Hinata was thinking of how much an idiot she was, giving herself up completely for him, how could she ever realize how he wanted her virginity then leave like it was nothing. She didn't even want to tell her mom afraid that she will be kick of the house.

"Shoyo, you need to tell your mom." Kenma said as soon as they entered his house, him and Kuroo are living together. When he came out of the closet he was kicked and his boyfriend took him in, not having a problem with it.

"Here call her." Kuroo said as he grabbed his phone and gave it to her.

Hinata nodded and started to dial her house number. Knowing what her mom will say and she was prepared for it.

_"Hello."_

"Mom, it's me. I need to tell you something."

_"Well what is it."_

"Mom," Taking a deep breath she told her mom. "I'm pregnant."

Silence was on the other side of the phone line, Hinata was about to talk when her mom beat her to it.

_"Come here get you clothes and get the hell out of the house. I refuse to deal with another mouth. You are no longer my daughter."_

Then she hung up, Hinata did too, and fought the tears that threatened her. Kenma patted her head and told her.

"It's okay to cry." So she did. She let out off of her tears, clutching both Kenma's and Kuroo's hands and cried. She only stopped when she fell asleep on Kenma's shoulder.

"I'll take her to her bed." Kurro said as he picked her up and took her. Kenma nodded, thinking of what to do, they only had enough money for the two of them, having to feed two more stomachs will cause trouble.

"Kenma let's go to bed, we'll think about it in the morning." Kuroo said as he walked back into the living room.

"Okay." Kenma said as he got up and followed his lover to the room.

**Time Pass**

Kenma was at the train station with a frown on his face. Here he was with Kuroo and Hinata.

"Are you sure about this." Kenma asked once more, he needed to be sure.

"Yes Kenma I'm sure." Hinata said. Kenma nodded frown never leaving his face, thinking back to the conversation they had a couple of days ago.

_Hinata and the other two were thinking about what to, she already knew her living there will cause a problem for her two friends._

_"I got it!" Kuroo said as he got up and went to his room._

_"Kenma I'm scared." Hinata told her blonde friend._

_"It's okay it's just Kuroo." Kenma said then blinked his eyes and whispered to his friend. "Never mind Shoyo we are screwed."_

_"I heard that." Kuroo said as he had his phone to his ear. Waiting for the other person to pick up._

"Hello this is Sawamura's and Sugawara's Host Club how may I help you." _Came a bored voice._

_"Tsukishima is Daichi there?" Kuroo asked._

"Give me a minute." _Shuffling was heard on the other end then low voices talking._

"Kuroo."

_"Sawamura." Kuroo said as he smirked. "Listen I need a favor and since you nedd an extra hand...'_

So here they are now waiting for the train that will separate Hinata from him. When it came into view Kenma hugged her.

"Call me when you get there." He said as he let her go.

"Stay chibi!" Kuroo told her as she messed her hair up smiling.

"'Kay." She said as her and others boarded the train. Standing she smiled and waved at her friends, watching the doors close. Once she was far enough she gently banged her head on the sealed doors. Letting one single tear fall before whipping them away.

"Young lady you need to sit down." Came the mans voice. She turned and nodded finding an empty seat and sat down.

_'This is going to be a long ride.' _Hinata thought, leaning her head on the window. Closing her eyes she fell asleep for a bit.

Someone was shaking her shoulder, rubbing her eyes she looked up and saw an old woman shaking her shoulder.

"Young lady we are here." Said the old woman.

"Huh? Oh thank you Ma'am." Hinata said as she got up and stretched. The old woman nodded and with a smile left the train with Hinata following her.

Getting her things she went outside and looked for Kuroo's friends.

"Where did they say they will meet me?" Hinata questioned as she looked around, trying to find them.

Someone from behind grabbed her shoulder, turning she saw a tall man with his hair up, he was looking down at her with an intimidating look. Hinata swallowed, the people around them stopped walking to look at them.

"Are you Hinata Shouyou." He asked.

Nodding she paled.

"Is he a kidnapper?"

"Poor girl."

"What did an angel like her ever do?"

"Should we call the police?"

"I am Azumane Asahi, Daichi couldn't make it so he asked me to come pick you up." Asahi said. "I'll take your bags."

Hinata let him and followed behind him looking at the ground. Ignoring the rest of the people talking about them.

"Are you okay?" Asahi asked as he stopped walking and turned to face her, looking down.

"Fine." Hinata said as she took a breather. They have been walking for a while not taking a break.

Asahi decided to take a break inside the ice cream shop.

"Let's go in here to take a break." He said with a smile.

"O-Okay." Hinata said as she followed him inside the shop.

"Welcome." The woman said, her smile twitching as she saw the two of them. "M-May I take your order."

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream cone." Asahi said, looking down he asked Hinata. "What do you want Hinata."

"Um," She hesitated.

"It's alright I have enough." Asahi said.

"Ok," Hinata said. "I would like a chocolate with vanilla and pineapple with mango also with strawberry and banana!"

The woman looked at her in shock while Asahi smiled.

"That will be all." He said as he paid for the food and waited for the ice cream. Carrying the ice cream to where they are sitting at they dug in. Well Asahi was eating at a normal pace while Hinata was devouring her ice cream.

"We are almost there just a couple more blocks from here." Asahi said. Hinata nodded and finished her ice cream. "Done!"

Asahi laughed and grabbed a napkin from the table and whipped her face clean from the ice cream cleaning her mouth, cheeks and chin.

"There, you had ice cream all over you." Asahi said as he smiled at her. Hinata, blushed and thanked him. "We should get going, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get some rest."

"Okay!" Hinata said as she got up and went to grab her bag only to have Asahi take it once again.

"I'll take it, looks like its heavy." Asahi said as he grabbed it and lead the way to the house. Hinata nodded and followed after him with a smile on her face and a hand rubbing her belly. Then her smile dropped, remembering why she was here.

"Hey are you alright." Asahi asked as he saw her smile drop. "You look sad."

"I'm fine Asahi." Hinata said as she smiled again. "Just remembering memories I wish to forget."

Frowning Asahi nodded and stopped in front of a huge house. Hinata's eyes widen as they saw the house, never in her life had she seen a mansion this close before only in TV's.

"Do you live here alone." She asked.

Laughing Asahi shook his head. "No I live here with nine others, some are not home right now they are working while the others are here resting or having come back from their job."

"Oh, where do you all work at?" Hinata questioned then added. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's alright, we work on this place where we entertain people who have too much time on their hands or just need to be relieved from the stress." Asahi said with a smile.

"So like a host club?" Hinata asked tilting her to the side and her eyes shining with wonder and curiosity.

"Yea I guess you can say that." Asahi said as he opened the door and lead the small girl to one of their extra rooms they have. "Here you will stay on this side of the wing, there is another girl here so you won't be alone here."

"Okay thanks Asahi." Hinata said as she stepped in the room with Asahi behind her to drop her bags,putting them next to her bed.

"It's not much but when we have the time we will go out to get you some more things." Asahi said as he walked to the door.

"Oh no this fine, thank you very much." Hinata said as she followed after him.

Asahi ruffled her head and laughed. "I insist, trust me."

Hinata looked down a alight blush on her face and nodded. Then she looked up and saw the taller man looking at her tummy, looking down she rubbed it.

"Do you know the gender?" He asked.

"No not yet it needs to grow more in order for the doctor to tell me the gender." Hinata said.

"Oh, right."

"Who the hell is she." Came a voice from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So is it good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!<strong>

**Also please vote for someone for Hinata here are the I think she makes a good couple with:**

**-Kageyama**

**-Tsukishima**

**-Yamaguchi**

**I'm stuck with who she will be with so I need help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Female Hinata, usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

_Akira Phantom: _**Thanks for reviewing!**

_Nora78:_ **Thanks for your support, and for reviewing.**

_KandyMiraj:_ **Thanks for reviewing.****  
><strong>

_nobody:_ **Thanks for reviewing and supporting the fic.**

_Riomi-senpai:_ **Thanks fro reviewing and who knows maybe I like making readers suffer ;)**

_"Who the hell is she." Came a voice from behind them._

Turning around Asahi and Hinata saw a man with a shaved head and a scary look on his face. Hinata did the best thing she could ever think about, and that was hiding behind Asahi, peeking her head our every couple of seconds. Asahi laughed lightly and turned pulling Hinata in front of him smiling.

"Tanaka this is Hinata, Hinata this is one of the other people who live here his name is Tanaka." Asahi said. "Tanaka treat her with care, just like you do to Shimizu."

"Tch, whatever." Tanaka said, hands in his pockets. Turning he went to the other side of the hall and entered a room on the left side.

"He must have gotten back from work, explains why he is grumpy." Asahi said. "Why don't you go and sleep, when you wake up we will introduce the others."

Nodding Hinata excused herself and closed the door in her room, missing the frown on Asahi's face. Sighing she walked to her bed and sat on it staring at her phone which was turned off. Eyes widening she grabbed it and turned it on, waiting to see the colorful screen she had as her wallpaper. Once on she scrolled down all the missed calls, unread messages and voicemail. Some where from Kuroo, like 10% while the rest belonged to Kenma.

Deciding to call him back she redialed and waited patiently, not really it didn't even hit the first ring when the pudding haired teen answered.

_"Shoyo? Is that you?"_

"Hello Kenma, yes it's me." Hinata answered as she laid down on the bed. "Yes I'm here safely, no, no one tried to get on me, Kuroo. No no one even looked me the wrong way. Yes the people here are treating me nice, no, no one tried to get a pass on me, yes I brought my taser and pepper spry."

She rolled her eyes, sometimes Kuroo acted like a dad while Kenma as the mom. But no matter she loves them both, to her they are her real family, now there is going to be a new addition. Smiling a sad one she rubbed her tummy.

"Yes mom I'm listening."

_"You better be."_

After her phone call she went to sleep taking a small nap just to kill time. Closing her eyes she missed her door opening and a shadow entering the dark room before walking back out and closing it shut with a whisper.

"Good night Hinata."

Turning to her side she smiled, not knowing it.

Brown eyes opened to be met with darkness, rubbing her eyes she grabbed her cell phone and checked the time, 5:00 am. Getting up she tried her best to remember her way to the kitchen, once there she entered it and was shocked to see the place.

Dirty, table dirty, chairs dirty, cabinets dirty, dishes dirty, everywhere it was dirty, not a single spot was clean. Hell you can't even see the floor, who knows how many inches the trash is, she closed her eyes wishing it was all a dream. Snapping them open she remembered something that Asahi told her.

"Didn't he say another girl lives here?" Hinata said as she looked around the place searching for a broom, dustpan, bags and other supplies. "Whatever I will clean this mess up, it's the least I can do for now."

Doing it as fast as she could, also making sure not to lift anything to heavy for in fear of hurting the baby. Her stomach started to rumble with hunger, rubbing it she promised to eat in a little more just after she finishes the room, all she needed was to take the rash out and she will be done.

"Almost done, just wait a bit longer." Hinata said. Deciding to deal with the trash later she went to cook breakfast for her and the other nine people living here. "Let me cook some food and we will eat."

She was almost done when an extra pair of hands came out of nowhere to help her. Looking up she was met with the other female in the house.

"Hello my name is Shimizu, sorry for making you clean up the mess the boys were suppose to clean it yesterday but I guess they didn't." Shimizu said as she took over the chopping, her hair in a pony tail, not looking up at Hinata.

"It's alright I need to do something or otherwise I will feel bad for free loading on you guys." Hinata said as she check on the food that is cooking.

Shimizu then stopped cutting and turned to face her, a serious look on her face. "Aren't you pregnant."

Hinata froze, before giving a shaken nod.

"And you cleaned the whole kitchen up."

Another nod.

"..."

They didn't speak for the rest of the time and finished the food on record because the boys were already coming downstairs.

"Oh yea food!"

"Awesome."

"Is it edible?"

"Of course it is I mean Kiyoko made it after all!"

"Then who's that next to her?"

"Oh great another idiot."

"Hey treat her nice!"

Hinata became shy and tried her best to hide behind Shimizu, who noticed, and looked at the ground. She did her best to hide from them all, only when she saw a familiar figure did she abandon Shimizu and ran to him.

"Asahi!" She said as she stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. "I thought you had already gone to work."

"Good morning Hinata, no we don't leave until ten." Asahi said as he patted her head.

"Asahi."

Turning he was met with the mother figure, catching his hint he nodded.

"Hinata I want you to meet the other people." He said as he lead her to the group. "Starting from right to left, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Shimizu Kiyoko."

Hinata smiled. "I-It's nice to meet you, My name is Hinata Shouyou. Please take care of me!"

Everyone nodded, said a greeting or just plain ignored her.

"Kiyoko!" Tanaka yelled as he went to hug her only to be smack by her. "Ow."

"You, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama did not clean the kitchen." She said.

"What." Suga growled. The three victims- I mean people tried to make their escape. "Not so fast." He said.

They stopped and decided to walk to him before he knocked them out and dragged them to their worst nightmare, the playground.

"Then who cleaned the kitchen?" Nishinoya asked. He could now walk freely and not be afraid to trip into an endless pile of trash.

"Hinata." Shimizu said. Everyone turned to look at her, only four people, including Shimizu, were mad.

"Let's decide their punishment." Asahi said as he cracked his knuckles. "And I know the perfect one."

"I agree." Daichi said following suit.

Suga said nothing but his smile said it all. Shimizu let the guys handle it and ignored her boyfriends pleas to help him out.

And now here they were shopping with the bubbly ginger haired girl in the small mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review to see how I did.<strong>


End file.
